


Our Little Game

by Hyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Light Angst, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyvnjin/pseuds/Hyvnjin
Summary: A soft needy whine echoed through the room and Hyunjin’s nails dug into his flesh. Changbin clicked his tongue.“Are you misbehaving, baby?”Hyunjin whined again, a high-pitched sound that made Changbin want to take the younger into his arms and give him everything he wanted. But that wasn’t their game.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Our Little Game

Changbin sat in front of the laptop, typing away on the keyboard with soft clattering sounds. He bit down on his lips as he contemplated, wondering what word to use next. Opening the internet browser, he keyed in a few search terms, seeking some form of inspiration.

A soft needy whine echoed through the room and Hyunjin’s nails dug into his flesh. Changbin clicked his tongue.

“Are you misbehaving, baby?”

Hyunjin whined again, a high-pitched sound that made Changbin want to take the younger into his arms and give him everything he wanted. But that wasn’t their game.

Changbin ran his fingers over Hyunjin’s rim where the younger’s pretty hole was stretched widely around his cock, watched as Hyunjin shuddered at the featherlike touch. Honestly, he couldn’t blame the other’s impatience. After all, anyone would be driven insane after being stretched open around a cock for almost half an hour with no relief.

“You’re doing great, baby. Just a little more, okay? I only need to finish up one more verse of lyrics.”

Hyunjin’s nails dug deeper into his flesh as the younger looked at him with teary eyes, nodding his head in response. “Ple… Please h… hurry, hyung.”

“So good for me, my baby.” Changbin planted a soft kiss on the side of Hyunjin’s jaw to placate him. “Once I’m done, you can play with me all you want.”

Coming up with lyrics wasn’t generally easy. Having Hyunjin on his lap, warm and willing around his cock, made things even more difficult. Still, things needed to be done and another ten minutes later, Changbin was typing out the last word of the verse. He saved the file and powered down the laptop.

He didn’t fail to notice how Hyunjin perked up at the sound of the laptop being slammed shut. “Are you done with work, hyung?”

“Mm-hm.” Changbin thumbed at Hyunjin’s lower lip, noticing how they were swollen and bitten raw. “My poor baby. Look at what you’ve done to your pretty lips. Maybe I should hold back on the kisses.”

Hyunjin shook his head frantically. “No, hyung! Please…” Hyunjin lowered his head and peeked up at him through his lashes. “…kiss them better.”

“Anything for my baby.” Changbin pressed his lips to Hyunjin’s, revelling in the other’s addictive taste and the soft, pillowy sensation. “After all, you’ve been so good, so patient. Just sitting on hyung’s cock and waiting for hyung to finish his work.”

As a reward, Changbin started up a slow pace with shallow thrusts. The delicious friction drew soft moans from the younger’s lips, his head falling onto Changbin’s shoulder.

But Changbin wasn’t giving the other enough and they both knew it.

“Please, hyung,” Hyunjin whimpered.

“Hm… Hyung’s pretty tired after doing all that work. Maybe I’ll go to sleep instead.”

Tears welled up in Hyunjin’s eyes and the younger wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck, as though begging the other to not leave.

“I can’t leave my baby hurting, can I? Not after you’ve been so good and so patient. But I really am so tired. Hm…” Changbin rubbed his chin contemplatively. “Why don’t you do all the work instead, baby? Do you think you can make hyung feel good? Can you do that for me?”

Hyunjin was already nodding before he had even finished speaking, words tumbling out of the other’s lips. “Yes! I can make hyung feel good. Please, hyung.”

Changbin made a show of reclining back in his chair. “Go ahead, baby.”

Hyunjin placed his hands on Changbin’s shoulders to steady himself as he lifted himself off Changbin’s cock until only the tip of it remained inside him before dropping himself back down. They both moaned at the sensation and Hyunjin frantically chased after the pleasure, repeatedly lifting himself up and dropping himself back down.

Changbin knew the moment Hyunjin found the perfect angle, the younger almost falling over as Changbin’s cock thrust right into his prostate. Hyunjin’s breathing was ragged, his entire torso shaking from a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion as he continued bouncing himself on Changbin’s cock, letting the other’s cock hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

Changbin ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s long blond hair, twisted it around his fingers and gave it a hard yank, using it as leverage to pull the other’s face closer so that he could kiss the other. The taste of Hyunjin’s desperation on the tip of his tongue was just so intoxicating. Changbin couldn’t get enough.

He pulled back from the kiss, observing Hyunjin’s harsh panting and the crimson painting the other’s cheeks. “Look at you, so pretty and so good for hyung. Does it feel good for you, baby? Does it feel good when you use hyung’s cock to pleasure yourself? Does hyung’s cock make you feel good?”

Hyunjin nodded frantically. “Hyung’s cock makes me feel really good.”

“You’re trembling and shaking so much though, baby. Is it too much work for you, having to fuck yourself on my cock? Maybe I should take over and do all the work instead.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, hyung. I can go on.”

Despite his words, Hyunjin’s pace was slowing, his limbs faltering. Changbin placed his hand on Hyunjin’s thighs, gripping them tightly and stilling the other’s movements.

“No! No, hyung! Let me continue! Let me make hyung feel good.” Tears dripped down Hyunjin’s cheeks, falling cold and wet onto Changbin’s upper body.

Changbin got up from the chair, his hands around Hyunjin’s waist. He carried the other to the bed before roughly tossing him onto the soft mattress. Not wasting any time, he pulled back Hyunjin’s legs before thrusting into the other’s inviting warmth.

“Don’t worry. Hyung will do all the work and take care of my baby.” Hyunjin’s whimpers and moans intertwined with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelching from the lube they used earlier when Changbin had fingered and opened the younger up. Each hard, brutal thrust had Changbin groaning lowly into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. “I’ll make sure to fuck my baby well.”

It didn’t take long for Changbin to come, his vision blurring and his mind going completely blank as he rode out his pleasure inside the younger’s body. With a choked cry, Hyunjin came untouched, white painting his abdomen and spilling onto the sheets. When Changbin finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of the other and slumped onto the bed.

He could feel Hyunjin pressing himself closer and even though the other’s body warmth only made his overheated body uncomfortable, Changbin didn’t pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s body, burying his face in the other’s soft hair.

As sleep tugged at the edges of his consciousness, Changbin was vaguely aware of the sensation of Hyunjin’s hand on his head, lightly patting it.

“Thank you for playing with me, hyung.”

That’s right.

A game was just a game and Changbin was just Hyunjin’s favourite partner to play with. No matter how much he wished to be Hyunjin’s partner in more than just the bedroom.

Changbin tugged Hyunjin closer, his arms locking even tighter around the other. “You’re welcome, Jinnie.”

I love you, baby.


End file.
